Si y Solo Si
by DeathBerryxs
Summary: "Si y solo si ese día llega, ¡Y juro por Chappy que lograré que llegue!, te diré todo esto y mas… " Intento de Drabble. Rukia POV.


**_- Si y solo si -_**

* * *

Si se me permitiera un deseo, seguiría siendo el de aquella vez, que no te suceda nada. Suponer el hecho de encontrarte lastimado me llena el alma de pesar, aunque no de tal manera de aquellas veces que he tenido que verte así.

Si bien me regocija el que me quieras proteger y cuidar con tal ímpetu, arrastrarte a sacrificarte por mi no deja de parecerme un acto completamente egoísta al cual refutaré siempre, solamente y únicamente porque siempre, siempre, tu serás para mi infinitamente mas importante que mi propia vida.

Si solo mi cuerpo y mi esencia se encontraran separados de su fusión por agentes mayores de mi control, permitiría que lo hirieran. En otras palabras, primero deberé de estar muerta antes que puedan tocarte.

Si algún día, tu y yo, pudiéramos alejarnos de todos las batallas que nos peligran, seria muy feliz. Si eso ocurriera, quisiera estar a tu lado ese día y desde ese entonces no irme jamás. De igual manera me encantaría que así lo quisieras también.

Si pudiera, decirte de alguna forma, todas estas cosas, seria feliz. Mas feliz que cuando intentas protegerme, mas feliz de lo que soy al hacerlo, mas feliz que en cualquier otro momento. Mas feliz que cuando te miro, mas feliz que cuando peleamos, mas feliz que cuando te molesto, mas feliz que nunca.

Si pudiera, si me atreviera, si no fuera por situaciones externas a nuestro control, si no fuera porque sigo buscando excusas e impedimentos para hablarlo, si no tuviera miedo, si no fuera porque todavía no es el momento…

Dios…

Si tan solo fuera el momento… El momento de paz que anhelo, que anhelo que suceda, que anhelo encontrar. Encontrar en ti al abrazarte, al besarte. El que encuentro cuando te miro. El que encuentro cuando me miras.

Si, lo se bien. Ese momento llegará, y debo pelear para conseguirlo. Pelearé a tu lado y te protegeré hasta que el momento llegue. Me volveré más fuerte para estar a tu lado y para pelear por esto que quiero. Debo procurar llegar y que llegues junto a mi. Y cuando lleguemos, no habrá nada más en el mundo. No habrá ni peleas, ni agentes externos, ni personas, ni miedos ni nada que molesten o se interpongan.

Si y solo si ese día llega, ¡Y juro por Chappy que lograré que llegue!, te diré todo esto y mas…

Si y solo si…

* * *

Bien, es mi primer fic que escribo en un tiempo conciderable... Solia escribir millones hace unos años pero eran DEMASIADOS clásicos, bueno, mas bien, TÍPICOS, hasta podríamos aventurarnos a decir CLICHÉ XD. Eso de todas formas no quiere decir que durante mi tiempo de ausencia con la pluma y la palabra haya experimentado alguna clase de _desliz_ en el fanatismo de mi pairing. No no, nada que ver *la autora ríe (?)*

Que decir... Debo practicar mas mi narracion, si bien tengo cosas propias tambien me resulta divertido y gratificante -hay que alimentar al fan que lleva uno dentro cada tanto y solo con cabezas de pescado (?)- escribir fics. Asiq que decidí probar suerte y ver que tal por estos lares.

Este fic... Pues, comensó siendo algo improvisado y luego decidí encaminarlo hacia el lado obscuro de la imaginacion y convertirlo en lo que es. Tube problemas para decidir si seria de Ichigo para Rukia o de Rukia para Ichigo, pero al final, la monedita dio voto a favor de la ultima opcion como habran notado xD

Es muy corto verdad? Pues, saben que? Amo los Drabbles, sonaré rara, pero para mi tiene mas peso e importancia algo que es corto y conciso pero que llega a emocionar tanto como algo extenso. Un buen drabble vale mas que 100 capítulos -ojo, no digo que lo que yo escribo lo sea xD- Como cuando uno se expresa con las palabras justas, bueno, un buen drabble hace eso. Y me parece que esto lo enfunda en una magia fantastica.

Bueno, sin mas que decir para aburrirlos... Los dejo. Espero sinceramente que lo hayan disfrutado y procurare que si este fic a sido de su agrado seguir elaborando otros.

Muchas gracias :3


End file.
